Tales from a young Ninja
by TheMoonlight945
Summary: Before you can be a Ninja master, you first have to learn to be a simple ninja. Before you can lead a gang of Bandits, you first must get rid of The Leader. A stray cat with strange eyes, two brothers whose friendship is breaking and a Leader who's out for blood and revenge. Bandits, Training Ninjas and hidden secrets.


In a hidden cave, lit up only by torches, sat a group of bandits who were celebrating with a feast. They were boasting about previous jobs and heists that they have done. Laughing at the jokes and cheered when their friends got away with the treasure.  
However one of them was not celebrating with them. The Leader, sitting by himself on a black throne. He watched the bandits as gorge themselves on roasted meat and the finest wine in Feudal Japan. The Leader wore a simple black ninja outfit and had a sinister look surrounding him. His hand hung over his sword. His eyes taking in every detail of his henchmen. Three scars stood out of his face. Maybe it was because they were still a dirty blood-red or maybe it was they were so close to his right eye, whatever it was, it certainly frighten some people and started a few rumors of how he got it.  
Meanwhile a young grey cat sat on an unopened barrel of wine. She had bright, sparkling emerald-green eyes that seem to glowed in the small corner of shadow but apart from that she looked... Ordinarily. So ordinarily in fact, that if you passed her in the street, you wouldn't give her another thought. She looked younger than she was and in the shadow of her fellow bandits, she was a kitten among wolves, weasels and even crocodiles.  
But even in this glowing and cheer-y atmosphere, the girl felt uneasy, The Leader hadn't joined in the cerebration or taken a large severing of the best meat or cup of the finest and best wine. The bandits would happily given it up for him. Normally it was the The Leader that gets the most and the bandits have to either fight for some or steal it off someone else. Both were highly dangerous. The girl had survived because of her thieving skills and that The Leader seemed to think that she would be important or good enough to be here, in this wild gang.  
As a boar finished his funny but gripping story of how he manged to steal a shiny necklace from a over-scared crane, The Leader stood up. The room went quiet as fast as a ninja could throw. At first The Leader didn't say anything then he said, "My friends! We have earned this night as we have stolen from the rich panda that lived in the mountains. But..."  
Everyone's ears lifted and a fork rattled as it fell on the stone floor. The cat in the corner sat upright.  
"But," continued The Leader, "We must be better. We should be the most feared but are we?"

"Are we, Kaiyo?"  
All eyes shifted over to the grey cat, who sat a bit straighter and shook her head. THe Leader turned back to the group. "You see?! We must be better. We must be feared."  
There was a movement as the henchmen picked up their weapons, getting ready to move out but The Leader waved them down. "We will go out tomorrow night, not now. Celebrate tonight for tonight you have earned it." The men sat down, slightly confused but not complaining. Who would want to go out when there's drink and hot food already here?  
The men went back to the feast as The Leader went to the back of the cave that had an opening that leading to two another 'rooms.' One was The Leader's room, which was out-of-bounds, and the other was the sleeping area for everyone else. Kaiyo watched in silent as The Leader disappeared. She has always had a bad feeling about him. She couldn't bring up any loyalty for him. Challenging him for the right of Leader was laughable, he had always been The Leader even before she had been here and she could barely remember a time before that. This was her home and what kind person would ever want to take in her? No one except The Leader. He had taken her in but it was the henchmen that raised her, showed her the ropes, taught her fighting skills and how to use her surrounding as an advantage over others.  
Then one of the guards called her over for some food. She jumped down, off the barrel and silently walked over.

* * *

_Okay there's the beginning. Enjoying it so far? Feedback is welcomed :) but you don't have to._

_(I can wait.)_

_-Moonlight_


End file.
